


Waiting Game

by mjay



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjay/pseuds/mjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>릭 그라임스는 피냄새 때문에 워커가 다가오지는 않는지 주의하며 데릴 딕슨이 토끼를 해체하는 과정을 지켜보았다. 식사를 준비하는 동안 그들은 평소보다 많은 말들을 서로에게 건넸다. 주로 말을 하는 쪽은 데릴 딕슨이었는데, 릭 그라임스는 데릴 딕슨이 토끼나 새의 가죽을 벗기고 내장을 제거한 다음 살을 먹기 좋게 나누는 과정에 대해 말하는 것을 조용히 들었다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> 제 5회 케이크 스퀘어(2015년 1월 11일) 무료 배포글.  
> 시즌 4 what if/시즌 5 스포일러 및 고어 묘사 주의.

죽은 자들이 땅 속에서 잠들어있던 때, 그러니까 릭 그라임스가 혼수상태에 빠지기 전에 그의 파트너가 자주 하던 말이 있었다. 셰인은 주로 여자나 남녀 관계에 대해 말하기를 좋아했지만 가끔은 경찰(보안관을 포함한 모든 종류)에 대해서도 말했다. 그는 도넛같은 진부한 얘기는 절대 하지 않았기 때문에 릭 그라임스는 셰인이 하는 농담에 어느 정도 호감을 표시하곤 했다. 릭이 가장 좋아하던 이야기는 제 3의 인종에 관한 것이었다. 셰인은 세상에 세 가지 사람이 존재한다고 말했다. 첫 번째는 아담, 남자이고 두 번째는 그 갈비뼈에서 나온 이브. 그리고 세 번째는 경찰이라고 했다. 경찰만큼 회의적인 족속은 세상에 없다는 것이 이유였다. 모든 말을 거짓으로 의심하고 얼굴 밑에 다른 마음이 감춰져 있다고 끊임없이 의심하는 성격은 일종의 초능력이나 다름없으며, 이런 속성은 타고나는 것이라고 했다. 릭 그라임스는 셰인의 말에 동의했다. 셰인이 세 번째 종류의 사람에 대해 얘기하던 날만 해도 릭 그라임스는 강도사건의 주요 목격자가 숨기는 사실이 있음을 알아차렸으며, 퇴근이 늦어질 것 같다는 말에 괜찮다고 대답하던 아내의 말이 거짓임을 알아차렸다. 어떤 경찰이라도 그 정도 거짓말은 눈치챌 수 있을 것이다. 셰인의 말대로, 그들은 모든 사람의 말이 진실되지 않다고 여겼고 무의식적으로 내뱉는 말이나 행동의 모순을 파헤쳤다. 그 습관은 시체들이 걸어다니는 지금까지도 사라지지 않았다.

 

릭 그라임스는 피냄새 때문에 워커가 다가오지는 않는지 주의하며 데릴 딕슨이 토끼를 해체하는 과정을 지켜보았다. 식사를 준비하는 동안 그들은 평소보다 많은 말들을 서로에게 건넸다. 주로 말을 하는 쪽은 데릴 딕슨이었는데, 릭 그라임스는 데릴 딕슨이 토끼나 새의 가죽을 벗기고 내장을 제거한 다음 살을 먹기 좋게 나누는 과정에 대해 말하는 것을 조용히 들었다. 가끔은 더 큰 동물에 대해 말할 때도 있었으나 오늘의 메뉴는 토끼 구이였기에(사실 구이 말고 다른 메뉴는 존재하지 않으며 고기의 종류만이 달라질 뿐이다) 그들이 나누는 대화의 주제는 토끼로 한정되었다. 토끼를 손질하는 법에 대해서는 백여 번 가까이 얘기한 것 같았지만 그들은 대화를 즐겼고, 모든 동물의 상태나 환경이 똑같지는 않았기에 이야기의 세부사항은 언제나 달랐다.

그들은 이른 아침부터 숲속에 있었다. 데릴이나 릭 둘 중 한 명만 해도 상관없는 일과였으나 간혹 같이 일을 할 때가 있었고 오늘이 그런 날이었다. 늦은 점심 무렵에는 덫에 걸린 네 마리의 토끼를 가방에 넣었다. 릭은 데릴이 아침부터 전혀 식사를 하지 않았음을 기억했고 다섯 번째 토끼를 잡는다면 간단히 식사를 한 뒤에 돌아가는 것이 어떻겠냐고 데릴에게 제안했다. 데릴은 고개를 저었으나 얼마 지나지 않아 릭에게 순순히 항복했다. 네 마리를 가져가야 해. 데릴이 말했다. 그들은 다섯 번째 덫을 설치한 곳으로 걸어갔다. 마른 풀과 흙을 밟는 소리가 나자 덫 주변에서도 비슷한 소리가 났다. 데릴 딕슨은 몸을 숙여 덫에 걸린 토끼를 잡았고 릭 그라임스는 덫을 풀었다. 토끼가 도망치려고 했지만 데릴은 토끼의 귀를 놓치지 않았다.

데릴은 토끼를 여러 번 쓰다듬었다. 필요 이상으로 정성스러운 행동에 릭 그라임스는 주변에 산재한 잠재적 위험에 주의를 기울여야 한다는 것도 잊어버리고 사냥감을 애완동물처럼 대하는 기이한 광경을 바라보았다. 토끼가 발버둥치는 것을 멈추자 데릴은 왼손으로 토끼의 뒷발을 잡고 들어올렸다. 그는 다시 한 번 토끼를 쓰다듬다가 말했다.

목을 꺾어버리는 것 보단… (데릴 딕슨의 손이 빠르게 움직이는 동시에 토끼가 비명을 지른다)

토끼는 귀와 코, 입에서 피를 흘리기 시작했다. 귀에서 흘러나온 피는 털을 타고 코까지 내려가 입과 코에서 나오는 피와 하나의 작은 줄기를 이뤄 땅 위로 흘러내렸다. 바로 밑에 주먹만 한 피웅덩이가 생겼고 핏방울이 데릴의 신발에 튀었다. 데릴은 피가 묻은 부분을 흙과 풀에 대충 문지르며 경련하는 사체를 들어올린 채 피가 멎기를 기다렸다. 릭 그라임스는 무의식적으로 시간을 쟀다. 2분도 걸리지 않았다. 피를 거의 다 빼는데 걸리는 시간은 평균적으로 1분에서 2분 사이였고 이번에도 특별히 다를 것은 없었다. 경련이 멎자 데릴 딕슨은 토끼를 피웅덩이 옆 흙바닥에 내려놓았다가 고개를 젓고는 다시 들어올렸다. 릭 그라임스는 자연스럽게 가방에서 끈을 꺼내 데릴에게 건넸다. 데릴은 토끼 뒷발 하나를 끈으로 단단히 묶고 가장 가까운 나무로 걸어갔다. 낮은 나뭇가지에 묶이지 않은 끈을 걸친 다음 반대편 발을 묶었다. 그는 끈이 확실하게 묶였는지 확인하기 위해 토끼 뒷다리를 잡고 사냥감을 밑으로 몇 번 잡아당긴 다음 보닝 나이프를 꺼냈다. 그는 손잡이가 검은 칼을 토끼의 허벅지 안쪽 피부 바로 밑으로 넣어 모피를 살에서 분리해냈다.

다리 안쪽에서 배 아래까지 그어야 해(칼을 세 번 움직이고, 3초 쉬고).

예전에 데릴이 처음 토끼를 나무에 걸었을 때, 릭은 왜 평소처럼 아래에 내려놓지 않냐고 물은 적이 있었다. 데릴은 토끼같이 작은 동물을 공중에 매달아 살을 발라내는 법을 좋아하지 않는다고 말했고, 릭은 그의 말을 기억하고 있었다. 데릴은 토끼에게 물을 뿌리며(이것도 지금과 다른 점이다) 내려놓을 자리가 없다고 짧게 대답했다. 릭은 그때도 데릴이 칼을 세 번 움직인 다음 3초 쉬었던 것을 떠올렸다.

양쪽을 똑같이 하고(반대편 다리에도 똑같이 허벅지 안쪽에 칼을 넣고 세 번 짧게 끊어 움직인 다음, 3초 휴식. 그는 배 아래까지 밑이 불완전한 V자로 그어진 털 밑으로 손을 넣었다) 틈에 손을 넣어서 다시 한 번 자르지.

그 다음은 꼬리. 릭 그라임스의 말에 데릴은 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 다리의 가죽을 완전히 벗겨내고 꼬리 부분을 잘라서 뒷다리와 완전히 분리된 피부를 강하게 잡아당겼다.

중간에 걸린다면 칼을 써도 돼(이번에도 세 번을 강하게 당긴 다음 3초 가량을 쉬었다).

데릴은 머리 바로 아래와 앞발까지 가죽을 떼어낸 다음 사냥용 칼을 꺼내 토끼의 목을 자르려다가 릭에게 물었다.

털도 챙길까?

릭은 고개를 저었다. 아직 겨울이 오려면 한참 멀었고 겨울까지 여름 털을 챙겨둬 봤자 쓸모도 없을 것이다(그는 본능적으로 겨울까지 생존할 수 있을지의 여부를 생각하는 것을 피했다). 데릴은 망설임 없이 토끼의 머리와 발을 잘라 가죽과 함께 버렸다. 그는 능숙하게 목을 비튼 다음 칼을 사이에 집어넣어서 뼈를 끊어냈다. 개가 있다면 내장을 줘도 될 텐데. 데릴이 토끼 배를 가르며 말했다. 토끼 내장이 쏟아져나와 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 데릴은 두 걸음 뒤로 물러났다. 릭은 수풀에 떨어지는 작은 장기를 보았다. 데릴은 다시 앞으로 걸어가 조심스럽게 방광을 제거했다(거의 비어있었다).

최대한 위를 잡아.

터지지 않게?

터지지 않게. 심장은 나왔어?

릭 그라임스는 다시 한 번 바닥을 내려다보았다. 창자와 간, 위는 확실히 보였으나 심장은 보이지 않았다. 폐도 없군. 그가 대답했다. 회색에 가까운 창자 위로 방광과 굵은 핏줄이 떨어졌다.

데릴 딕슨은 갈비 정 가운데를 자르고 손으로 뼈대를 감쌌다. 릭 그라임스는 데릴 딕슨의 버릇을 예측해 본다. 두 번은 좁은 틈을 살짝 벌리듯이 손을 움직인 다음, 세 번째로는 완전히 양옆을 분리할 것이다. 그리고 3초를 쉰 다음 폐와 심장을 꺼낼 것이고. 데릴 딕슨이 릭 그라임스의 예상대로 손에 약하게 힘을 주기를 두 번 반복했을 때, 릭이 말했다.

왜 3이지?

뭐?

칼을 세 번 쓰고, 삼 초간 쉬고.

무슨 소리야.

계속 그렇게 하고 있잖아.

내가?

그래.

내가 그랬다고?

그냥 버릇인가?

…그냥 버릇이야.

데릴의 손이 토끼의 갈비 안쪽으로 들어가 손가락 두 마디 크기도 안 되는 심장과 폐를 꺼냈다. 데릴은 손을 대충 흔들며 피부에 붙어있는 혈관과 토끼털을 떼어냈다. 데릴이 뒷주머니에 꽂고 다니던 붉은 반다나를 꺼내자 릭은 가방에서 수통을 꺼내 데릴의 손 위로 물을 조금씩 부었다. 이미 피를 거의 빼냈기 때문에 약간의 물로도 손을 전부 닦을 수 있었다. 데릴은 사냥용 칼도 같이 닦은 후 나뭇가지를 두 개 꺾어 칼로 껍질을 벗겼다. 끝을 날카롭게 다듬은 다음 토끼의 어깻살 부분에 꼬챙이를 꽂았다. 그는 뼈를 피해가며 나뭇가지를 허벅지살까지 찔러넣고는 남은 가지로 반대편 살을 꿰었다.

릭은 불을 피웠다. 그들은 토끼 반 마리씩을 구워서 먹고는 오늘 잡은 네 마리 토끼의 털을 그대로 남겨둔 채 내장만 발라냈다. 릭이 한 마리의 배를 가르는 동안 데릴은 두 마리의 내장을 풀밭에 던졌고 3초간 쉬는 일 없이 세 번째 토끼의 배를 갈랐다.

릭 그라임스는 그 이후로도 데릴의 버릇을 여러 번 보았지만 일부러 대화의 주제를 돌리는 식으로 습관에 관한 이야기를 꺼내지는 않았다. 그는 데릴이 먼저 얘기할 때까지 거의 4개월을 기다렸다.

 

터미너스에 오고 나서 두 번째로 맞는 일요일이었다. 일주일째 안개가 걷히질 않는 날이기도 했다. 모든 사람들이 신경을 곤두세웠다. 시야가 뚜렷하지 않아 경비가 힘들기도 했으나 단순히 일요일인 탓도 있었다. 사람들은 일요일마다 건물 일부를 개조해서 만든 예배당에 틀어박혀 아침부터 저녁까지 나오지 않았다. 하루 종일 기도에 몰두한다는 것은 외부와 완벽히 단절됨을 뜻했는데 이를 위해서는 많은 준비가 필요했다.

릭 그라임스는 예배당이라는 말을 처음 들었을 때를 기억한다. 그는 소리를 내지 않고 혀만 움직여서 이 사이에 낀 이물질을 뱉어내듯 단어를 속으로 읊어보았다. 그러나 그의 관심은 단어 자체에서 그 단어를 대하는 사람들로 쉽게 옮겨갔다. 릭 그라임스는 데릴 딕슨의 버릇을 알아차렸던 것처럼 매주 일요일마다 주의깊게 사람들을 관찰했다. 릭은 그 중에서도 종착역의 젊은 지도자에게 관심을 쏟았다.

가레스는 예배당에 들어가기 직전까지 수첩을 자주 여닫으며 온갖 것들을 적어나갔다. 노트에 쓸 것이 없더라도 그는 노크식 볼펜의 버튼을 엄지로 반복해서 눌렀다. 버튼의 노크 소리에는 특별히 정해진 규칙이 없었다. 횟수나 간격은 즉흥적이었다. 릭 그라임스는 처음 일요일을 맞았을 때 그 존재 자체에 대해 부정적인 의견을 표하는 동시에 날짜를 도출해낼 수 있는 계산법이 있다는 사실에 놀라움을 금치 못했다. 릭 그라임스의 의문에 가레스는 간단하게 답했다. 처음부터 숫자를 잊지 않고 계속 세면 되는 일이죠. 물론 달력을 만든다면 더 편하지만.

릭 그라임스나 그의 아들, 그리고 데릴과 미숀은 신실하지 않은 사람을 자처해(애초부터 그들에게 예배에 참석할 것을 권하는 사람이 없기도 했다) 예배가 진행되는 동안 터미너스의 경비를 도맡았다. 안식일은 그들에게 다른 일과가 생기는 유일한 날이었고 넷은 터미너스의 기존 경비 담당자들 몇 명과 함께 역을 지켰다. 그들은 주로 역의 서쪽과 북쪽 외곽을 순찰했다.

릭은 일요일 아침 일찍부터 가레스를 찾았다. 그는 채소를 키우는 마당에서 식물의 성장을 노트에 기록하는 중이었고 릭 그라임스는 헛기침을 하며 가레스의 뒤로 걸어갔다. 가레스는 공책을 닫고 뒤돌아서서 릭 그라임스에게 인사를 건넸다. 안녕하세요. 릭은 고개를 끄덕이는 것으로 인사를 대신했다.

데릴은 없어요. 사무라이 친구(미숀입니다. 릭 그라임스가 끼어들었다)… 미숀은 서쪽을 순찰중이고요. 무슨 일로 오셨죠? 혹시 예배 때문입니까?

그건 아닙니다.

그렇다면?

아들과 덫을 확인하고 올 건데 당신 허가가 필요할 것 같아서요.

가레스는 공책을 넘겨 이전 페이지를 확인했다. 동쪽으로 갈 겁니까? 릭 그라임스는 고개를 끄덕였다.

마틴이 무전기를 줄 겁니다. 옥상에 있어요. 너무 멀리 가진 마세요.

금방 올 겁니다.

 

릭 그라임스는 역으로 들어가 대합실을 가로질러 매표소로 들어갔다. 그는 직원 전용이라 쓴 페인트칠이 거의 벗겨진 문을 열고 복도를 따라갔다. 두 명이 동시에 걷기에는 비좁은 공간은 위로 올라가는 계단으로 이어졌다. 릭 그라임스는 난간을 붙잡았다가 손바닥을 재킷에 문질러 물기를 닦아냈다. 계단을 밟을 때 마다 숨이 턱턱 막혔다. 물에 젖은 천을 얼굴에 뒤집어 쓴 채로 호흡하는 기분이었다.

옥상 출입문을 열자 마틴은 안개 때문에 보이는 것 보다는 들리는 것이 더 많다고 투덜거렸다. 오는 사람도 없고 말이지. 그가 말했다. 사무라이나 어린애가 싫다는 건 아냐… 하지만 우리에게 필요한 사람은 아니잖아?

사냥꾼은 필요하고요?

이런. 당신인줄 몰랐어요.

무전기를 받으러 왔습니다.

어디까지 갈 겁니까? 마틴이 물었다.

동쪽이요. 덫을 확인할겁니다.

4마일 이상은 가지 마세요. 마틴은 릭에게 무전기와 벨트에 매달 수 있는 케이스를 건넸다. 경찰 무전기보다 약간 작았다. 릭은 케이스를 벨트에 달고 무전기 채널을 확인한 다음 기계를 케이스에 넣었다.

 

터미너스에서 나와 2마일 정도 걸었을 때 칼이 말했다.

여기에 계속 있을 거예요?

가능하다면. 왜?

우리도 기도해야 돼요?

기도하고 싶니?

아뇨. 하지만 다들 기도하잖아요.

강요하는 사람은 없단다.

아빠는요?

나?

하고 싶다는 생각 안 들어요?

글쎄다.

릭이 가레스와 다른 사람들의 종교 활동에 거리를 두는 것은 단순히 신앙을 저버렸기 때문은 아니었다. 한때는 그도 신에게 기도를 올렸다. 안식일마다 그는 저녁 시간에 맞춰 식당에 나타나는 사람들의 표정을 살폈는데 그들의 얼굴은 릭이 관념적으로 떠올리던 예배 후에 지을 법한 표정과는 거리가 멀었다. 눈의 초점이 뚜렷하다는 것은 죽은 자들이 되살아나기 이전의 신도들과 다를 바 없었으나 설명하기 힘든 분위기라는 것이 존재했다. 그러나 릭 그라임스는 터미너스에서 경찰 행세를 할 생각이 없었기에 아무에게도(심지어 데릴이나 미숀에게조차) 기묘한 인상에 대해 말하지 않고 만찬에 합류했다. 그는 필요 이상으로 과한 예배 후의 저녁 식사를 즐기는 사람들의 표정(무례하게 표현하자면 정신이 나간 것이나 다름없는 열의로 가득 찬 얼굴)을 바라보다가 접시에 담긴 식사에는 거의 손도 대지 않고 순찰을 계속하겠다며 칼을 데리고 먼저 일어나곤 했다. 릭 그라임스가 먼저 자리에서 일어나면 데릴 딕슨과 미숀도 식사를 중단했다. 그들은 아직도 터미너스에 완전히 적응하지 못했지만 네 명에게 직접적으로 반감을 드러내는 사람은 없었다. 릭은 자신들의 신세가 집에 들인지 두 시간도 안 되는 애완동물 같다고 느꼈다. 아마 데릴이나 미숀, 심지어 칼도 이런 분위기를 짐작하고 있을 것이다.

가끔 주디스를 생각해요.

동생을 위해 기도하니?

매주 교회에 가고 싶진 않아요.

안 가도 된다. 애초에 우린 교회에 안 갔으니까.

그랬어요?

기억 못하는구나.

전혀요.

그들은 첫 번째 덫을 발견했다. 덫이 닫혀있고 나뭇잎으로 쌓아둔 자리를 파헤친 흔적은 있었으나 아무것도 없었다. 릭은 덫을 다시 열어놓고 가지로 길을 만든 다음 위에 풀과 잎을 덮었다.

매주 교회에 가는 대신 팬케이크를 먹었지. 그가 말했다.

그건 기억나요. 그때만 해도 아빠가 커피를 싫어하는 줄 알았어요.

내가?

릭 그라임스는 이전의 세상에서 보낸 매주 일요일 아침을 떠올렸다. 그의 아내는 이른 시간부터 팬케이크를 만들고 커피를 내렸다. 칼이 겉은 타고 속은 익지 않은 팬케이크를 억지로 먹다가 배탈이 난 적도 있었다. 릭 그라임스는 온 집안에 뿌옇게 퍼진 밀가루를 호흡하면서 지나치게 쓴 커피를 마셨다. 억지로 한 접시를 다 비우고 나면 일요일 내내 아무 것도 먹을 수 없었다.

네 엄마가 내리는 커피가… 유독 맛이 없었거든.

전 그게 무슨 맛인지도 모르는걸요.

모르는 게 낫다.

아뇨. 그냥 커피요. 한 번도 안 마셔봐서 어떤지 모르겠어요.

릭은 덫 주변을 정리하고 일어났다. 만약 지금 같은 세상이 아니었다면 그는 언젠가는 알게 될 것이라고 대답을 얼버무렸을 것이다. 동시에 그는 주디스를 생각했다. 릭은 칼에게 커피에 대해 설명하지 못했고 칼은 주디스에게(주디스가 살아있다는 가정을 해야 한다) 팬케이크가 어떤 것인지 말하지 못할 것이다.

 

두 번째 덫에는 메추라기가 걸려있었다. 새를 잡기 위한 구조로 덫을 만든 것은 아니었으나 릭 그라임스는 행운을 겸허히 받아들였다. 세 번째와 네 번째 덫에는 토끼가 잡혀있었다. 릭은 칼에게 죽은 토끼 한 마리를 건넸다. 죽은 지 조금 시간이 지났는지 나무토막처럼 뻣뻣하게 굳어있었다. 내장 바르는 법을 알려주마. 나중에 데릴한테 배워도 좋겠지만. 릭은 사냥용 칼을 꺼내고 바닥에 쭈그려 앉았다. 칼은 릭을 마주보고 가까이 앉았으나 토끼 위로 그림자가 심하게 져 뒤로 움직였다.

제일 먼저 피를 빼야 한단다. 이 녀석은 죽어있으니 상관없지만 만약 살아있는 걸 잡는다면 머리 뒤를 쳐야 해. 그러면 입으로 피가 빠져나오지.

뭘로 치는데요?

단단한 것. 네가 조금 더 크면 손을 쓸 수도 있단다.

데릴은 그렇게 해요?

그래.

릭 그라임스는 칼로 조심스럽게 토끼의 배를 갈랐다. 그는 절단한 부분을 양 손 끝으로 잡고 벌려 내장을 보여주었다. 칼은 그의 아버지가 한 것 그대로 토끼의 아랫배를 살짝 잡아당기며 피부 밑으로 칼끝을 찔러넣었다. 칼은 손목에 힘을 강하게 준 채로 팔을 움직여 토끼의 배를 찢었다.

손목 힘은 빼고. 릭이 말했다.

힘을 빼면 어떻게 찢어요.

칼을 쥐는 자세를 바꿔야지. 너무 위만 가르면 방광을 못 빼내.

릭이 말을 끝마치자마자 지독한 냄새가 났다. 칼은 황급히 손을 닦았지만 손에 밴 악취는 쉽게 사라지지 않았다. 이거 못 먹겠어요. 칼은 피와 오줌 범벅이 된 토끼를 칼끝으로 찔렀다. 뱃가죽을 찢을 때 위도 터졌는지 시큼한 냄새가 올라왔다. 릭으로서도 참기 힘든 냄새였다.

 

그 외에 특별한 수확은 없었다. 릭은 다듬지 않은 메추라기를 크로스백에 넣고 내장을 발라낸 토끼는 왼손에 든 채 걸었다. 언제든 권총을 뽑을 수 있게 오른손으로는 아무것도 들지 않았다. 그들은 숲에서 큰길로 나갔다. 터미너스로 향하는 표지판을 찾아 철로를 따라 걸었다. 아빠. 칼이 릭을 불러세웠다. 이미 권총을 빼들고 있었다. 릭은 권총에 손을 가져가며 귀를 기울였다. 그들이 나온 숲속에서 소리가 들렸다. 릭은 글록으로 숲속을 겨눴다.

쏘지 마세요.

숲속에서 목소리가 들렸다. 밖으로 나와요. 릭이 말했다. 남자 한 명과 여자 한 명이 나왔다. 릭은 가방을 끌어당겨 무전기를 가렸다.

우린 나쁜 사람이 아닙니다. 남자가 말했다. 릭은 총을 내려놓지 않았다. 숲속에서 나타난 사람들은 천천히 양손을 들었다. 릭은 사람들에게 다가갔다. 무기를 숨겼는지 확인할 겁니다. 릭이 그들의 몸에 손을 대기 전에 설명했다.

전부 잃어버렸어요.

그렇다면 확인해도 상관없겠군요. 릭은 남자를 먼저 확인한 다음 여자를 확인했다. 그들은 정말로 아무것도 가지고 있지 않았다. 릭은 뒤로 물러섰다. 왜 우릴 따라왔죠?

일주일 넘게 여길 헤맸어요. 여자가 말했다. 힘이 없는 목소리였다. 여자는 피부만 남은 것처럼 말랐다. 남자라고 사정이 다르지는 않았다. 그들은 서 있는 것조차 힘든지 약하게 몸을 떨었다.

둘뿐입니까?

두 명 더 있습니다. 토니와 샘이라고, 북부 억양을 쓰죠. 혹시 보셨습니까?

처음 듣는군요.

로터를 피해서 도망치다가 잃어버렸는데, 둘이 무기를 갖고 있었어요.

흔하지 않은 걸 들고 다녔나요?

토니가 마체테를 갖고 있어요.

그냥 마체테?

네.

그걸로는 토니를 찾기 힘들 겁니다.

잠깐, 칼날이 검은색이었어요.

그런 사람은 본 기억이 없군요. 미안합니다. 

릭은 그들에게서 거리를 뒀다. 그는 칼에게 고갯짓을 했다. 칼은 사람들을 겨눈 채로 릭에게 다가갔다.

제발. 남자가 말했다. 남자의 시선은 릭의 손에 들린 토끼에서 떨어질 줄을 몰랐다. 여자도 마찬가지였다.

일주일간 먹지도 마시지도 못했어요. 여자가 말했다.

릭 그라임스는 내장을 바른 토끼를 내려다보았다.

부탁입니다. 우릴 도와주면 따라다니지 않을게요.

아빠. 칼이 릭을 불렀다. 릭이 대답하지 않자 칼은 다시 한 번 그를 불렀다. 아빠.

 

남자가 땅을 파는 동안 릭 그라임스는 풀을 뜯고 나뭇가지를 꺾었다. 릭은 칼에게 절대로 총을 내려놓지 말라고 당부했다. 남자는 손을 심하게 떨었기 때문에 릭이 불을 피워야 했다. 릭은 빠르게 긴 나뭇가지의 껍질을 벗겨내고 끝을 뾰족하게 깎은 뒤 피부를 벗겨낸 토끼의 살에 꼬치를 꿰었다. 여자가 고기를 들고 있는 동안 릭은 불을 피웠다. 남자에게 성냥이 두 개비 남아 있어 그것을 쓰기로 했다. 릭이 쉽게 불을 붙이자 남자와 여자의 표정이 한결 밝아졌다. 릭은 가방에 넣었던 메추라기를 꺼냈다. 토끼를 굽는 동안 릭은 새를 다듬었다. 다리와 날개의 관절을 꺾어서 자른 다음 피부를 벗겨냈다. 릭은 메추라기를 불에 올린 다음 가방에서 물통을 꺼냈다. 물이 반밖에 없었기에 그들은 조심스럽게 물을 마셨다.

감사합니다. 그들이 말했다. 릭 그라임스는 말없이 고개를 끄덕였다.

안개 때문에 길도 찾을 수 없었어요. 그저 철길을 따라서 걷다가 로터가 나타나면 숨고…… 로터가 들으면 안 되니 소리를 칠 수도 없었죠. 여자가 정신없이 토끼 다릿살을 먹다가 말했다. 그는 남자에게서 물통을 받아 고개를 뒤로 젖혀 물을 마셨다. 씻지 못해 지저분한 입가로 물이 흘렀다. 여자는 다급히 손등으로 물을 닦았다.

일행은 언제쯤 잃어버렸다고요. 릭이 물었다.

일주일 조금 더 됐습니다. 이제 남자는 메추라기를 먹기 시작했다. 그는 고기를 삼키지도 못한 채 말했다. 릭 그라임스는 하늘을 올려다보았다. 여전히 해가 보이지 않았으나 역에서 나올 때 보다 으슬으슬했다. 슬슬 돌아갈 시점이었다.

일행을 찾길 바랍니다. 릭 그라임스는 어색하게 인사를 건네며 자리에서 일어났다.

고마워요. 그들이 동시에 말했다. 릭은 칼과 함께 큰길로 나갔다. 그들이 철로에 발을 디디는 순간 무전기에서 마틴의 목소리가 들렸다. 릭은 가방으로 숨기고 있던 무전기를 빼들었다.

그라임스? 아무 일 없습니까?

아무 일 없습니다.

많이 늦는군요.

거의 다 와갑니다. 릭은 무전을 종료했다. 그들은 길을 따라 걸으며 죽은 자가 나타나지는 않는지 경계했다. 왜 같이 가자고 안 했어요? 칼이 물었다.

그 사람들?

네. 가레스 때문인가요?

아니. 이 근방을 일주일 넘게 돌아다녔다면 터미너스를 알아야 할 텐데 아무 얘기도 없었잖니.

안개 때문일 수도 있죠.

안개는 정확히 일주일째 계속되고 있단다. 시간이 맞지 않아. 역으로 오는 표시가 곳곳에 설치되어 있는데 눈이 먼 게 아닌 이상 터미너스를 모를 수가 없지.

어떻게 그걸 알았어요?

약간의 관찰만 할 줄 알면 된단다.

전 안 되는데.

훈련하다 보면 되겠지.

나쁜 사람들일까요?

그렇지 않기를 바란다.

터미너스는 괜찮으면 좋겠어요. 주디스를 만날 수 있게.

주디스가 살아있다고 생각하니?

살아있기를 바라는 거죠.

나도 그렇단다.

 

릭은 거짓말을 했다. 그는 토끼가 한 마리도 잡히지 않아 덫을 모조리 다시 설치하느라 시간이 오래 걸렸다고 둘러댔다. 칼은 미숀을 찾으러 역의 서쪽으로 갔다. 예배가 끝날 시간이었다. 릭 그라임스는 마틴이 건네는 종이뭉치와 성냥갑을 받아들고 그릴을 설치한 마당으로 갔다. 절대로 복사기에 걸리지 않는 용지 광고가 그릴에 불을 붙이려던 릭 그라임스의 시선을 끌었다. 릭 그라임스는 성냥을 그으려던 손으로 광고지를 집어 들어 어설프게 운율을 맞춘 광고 문구를 읽었다. 용지의 눈부신 색상과 고르게 절단한 가장자리에 대한 설명을 읽고 있자니 복사기에서 방금 튀어나온 따뜻한 종이를 만지는 듯한 착각에 빠지는 기분이었다. 그는 광고지를 길게 4등분하고는 종이를 화로에 던졌다. 길쭉한 종잇조각이 안개에 눅눅해진 풀 위로 떨어졌다.

릭은 광고지 두 장을 똑같은 방법으로 찢어 화로에 넣고 성냥을 그었다. 황이 타는 냄새가 났지만, 성냥에는 불이 붙지 않았다. 그는 혀를 차고는 다시 성냥을 그었다. 그러나 이번에도 불은 붙지 않았고 오히려 성냥이 부러지기까지 했다. 릭 그라임스는 새 성냥을 꺼내서 불을 붙이는 것이 낫겠다고 판단했다. 그는 부러진 성냥을 화로에 던진 다음 새것을 꺼내 그었고, 세 번째 시도 끝에 불이 붙었다. 그는 조심스럽게 성냥 주변을 왼손으로 감싸고 몸을 숙여 종이에 불을 붙였다. 광고지 잉크와 습기가 한데 뒤섞여 매캐한 연기를 만들어냈다. 그는 화로 밑에 쌓아둔 작고 가느다란 나뭇가지를 한 움큼 집어 든 다음 불 위에 얹었고, 작게 손부채질을 해가며 화로의 작은 불을 키웠다. 불은 한참을 굶은 개처럼 허겁지겁 연료를 먹었다. 릭 그라임스는 나뭇가지를 계속해서 화로에 넣다가 불이 어느 정도 커진 뒤에는 바싹 말린(아직 속은 젖지 않았을 것이다) 장작을 넣었다. 젖은 풀과 종이가 타며 생긴 연기가 그의 눈을 따갑게 했으나 터미너스에 도착한 이후로 며칠째 계속되는 안개 때문에 미치기 직전의 상황에 처해있다면 이런 종류의 고통을 반갑게 여기는 것도 가능했다.

장작 타는 소리가 일정한 간격을 두고 반복되었고, 릭 그라임스가 그 소리를 초침처럼 여긴 지 25초가 지나자 젖은 시멘트 바닥을 밟는 두 명의 발소리가 들렸다. 알렉스와 가레스가 나란히 걸어오고 있었다. 알렉스는 그릴에 구울 고기를 담은 그릇을, 가레스는 손에서 떼어놓는 법이 없는 노트와 펜을 들고 있었다. 그는 알렉스와 얘기를 나누며 노트에 무언가를 적었는데, 릭 그라임스는 가레스가 저녁 식사로 소비하는 식재료의 양을 다시 한 번 확인하고 있음을 쉽게 알아차렸다. 알렉스와 마찬가지로, 릭 그라임스는 가레스에게 불을 피우는 데 사용한 자원, 성냥과 종이의 숫자를 말해야 했고, 그는 가레스가 노트를 펼친 채로 다가왔을 때 성냥갑과 광고지 뭉치를 건네며 말했다.

성냥 두 개, 부싯깃용 종이 두 장.

당신만한 사람이 없네요. 아마 제가 했다면 성냥 열개로도 모자랐을 텐데.

가레스는 허공에 손을 저으면 물방울이 뚝뚝 떨어질 것처럼 짙은 안개에도 아랑곳하지 않고 장작을 태우는 불길에 만족한 눈치였다. 그는 노트에 릭의 말을 받아 적은 뒤 성냥갑과 삭은 고무줄로 말아둔 종이를 받았다.

아까 데릴이 돌아왔어요.

릭 그라임스는 가레스와 함께 벤치에 앉았다. 가레스는 여전히 펜을 쥐고 있었고, 그의 손은 노트 위에서 쉬지 않고 움직였다. 릭 그라임스는 가레스가 공책 페이지 가운데에 빈 공간을 반으로 나누는 선을 그린 뒤 선의 왼쪽에 00벅샷 열다섯 개, 식용기름 40온스를 적는 것을 보았다.

사슴을 발견했다는데 잡진 못했다더군요.

가레스가 공책을 덮었고, 릭 그라임스는 최근 2주간 데릴 딕슨이 사냥한 것들을 떠올렸다. 다람쥐 두 마리와 토끼 한 마리, 그리고 사슴 두 마리. 가레스는 데릴이 사슴을 잡지 못한 것은 아쉽지만 터미너스의 구성원 중 그렇게 커다란 짐승을 제대로 다듬을 줄 아는 사람이 없기 때문에 잡지 못한 것이 큰 손해로 이어지진 않는다고 말했다. 이전 식사 준비 당번들은 데릴이 사냥해온 사슴을 형편없는 솜씨로 해체한 적이 있었다.

데릴은 훌륭한 사냥꾼이죠. 릭 그라임스가 말했다. 가레스는 고개를 끄덕였다.

덕분에 식사가 풍족했어요.

릭은 어깨를 으쓱였다. 데릴이 사냥꾼의 역할을 자처하기 전에도 터미너스에는 믿기지 않을 정도로 많은 식량이 비축되어 있었다. 하지만 릭 그라임스는 경찰 행세를 하지 않았다. 그와 가레스 사이에는 아직 이렇다 할 신뢰가 쌓이지 않은 상태였다. 단적인 예로, 가레스는 릭 그라임스와 칼, 데릴, 미숀이 터미너스에 처음 도착한 뒤로 한동안은 식사 준비 외의 일과를 부여하지 않았다. 그나마 데릴은 사냥꾼의 역할을 자처해서(실제로 성과가 좋았기에) 터미너스 바깥을 자주 돌아다닐 수 있었다. 강제적인 나태를 좋아하는 사람은 아무도 없었고, 릭 그라임스 역시 마찬가지였다.

예배를 마친 사람들이 식당으로 모이자(알버트, 마이크, 테레사… 릭 그라임스는 그들의 얼굴과 이름을 천천히 짜맞췄다) 알렉스가 그릴 앞에 서서 접시에 담아온 고기를 굽기 시작했다. 릭은 벤치에서 일어나 일회용 그릇 두 개를 챙겨 2인분의 식사를 받은 뒤 역의 북쪽으로 걸어갔다.

칼은 무언가를 발견한 것처럼 한참동안 숲속을 노려보고 있었다. 서쪽 울타리 순찰을 끝낸 것인지 미숀이 칼의 옆에 있었다. 릭 그라임스가 헛기침을 하자 둘은 화들짝 놀랐다. 릭 그라임스는 접시 두 개를 칼과 미숀에게 건넸다. 그들은 시멘트 바닥에 대충 앉아 식사를 시작했다. 릭은 칼이 먹는 것을 지켜보았다.

이 근처에서 소를 본 적이 없어요.

칼이 음식을 삼킨 다음에 말했다. 소? 릭이 물었다.

소가 없는데 어떻게 소고기를 먹을 수 있는 거죠?

근처에 농장이 있겠지.

우린 북서쪽에서 왔으니까, 아마 반대편에 있을 지도 몰라. 미숀이 끼어들었다. 칼은 못마땅한 듯 고개를 끄덕였으나 식사 자체에 불만을 갖는 것은 아닌 눈치였다. 릭은 버릇처럼 칼의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

칼은 순식간에 식사를 다 해치우고 숨 쉬는 법도 잊어버린 것처럼 물을 마셨다. 칼은 예전보다 더 많이 먹기 시작했으나 릭은 칼이 자라기 시작했기 때문인지, 또는 안전한 환경에 있기 때문인지 확신할 수 없었다. 어쨌거나 터미너스에 도착한 것은 행운이었다. 적어도 그들은 매 끼니를 걱정할 필요는 없었고 이는 흔한 상황이 아니었다. 릭 그라임스는 잠시라도 경계를 풀 수 있는 때가 그의 예상보다 빨리 찾아왔다는 사실에 안도했다. 그의 의식은 자연스레 언제나 모든 것을 경계하는 남자에게로 흘러갔고, 릭이 미숀에게 데릴을 보았냐고 물으려던 순간 총소리가 들렸다.

 

총성은 오래 이어지지 않았다. 릭 그라임스가 소리가 난 곳으로 뛰어갔을 때는 상황이 종료된 후였다. 그는 바닥에 쓰러져있는 두 명의 사람을 발견했다. 가까이 다가가자 쓰러진 사람들을 확실히 볼 수 있었다. 마이크는 머리에 총을 맞고 즉사했고 다른 한 명은 아직 숨이 끊어지지 않은 것인지 피를 토하고 있었다.

무슨 일입니까?

혼자서 여길 털려고 했어요. 가레스가 무덤덤하게 대답했다. 릭 그라임스는 고개를 저으며 죽어가는 남자에게 다가갔다. 남자는 한 손에 총을 들고 있었지만 산탄총에 맞은 것인지 어깨가 완전히 박살난 탓에 손을 전혀 쓰지 못하고 있었다. 릭 그라임스가 얼굴이 제대로 보일 만큼 걸어갔을 때 쓰러진 남자와 눈을 마주쳤다. 그는 릭이 숲에서 만났던 사람이었다.

당신…

남자는 릭 그라임스에게 말하고 있었다. 하지만 남자는 릭 그라임스를 두 번 이상 부르지 못했다. 그가 입으로 흐르는 피를 억지로 삼키며 다시 한 번 말을 하려던 찰나 빠르게 걸어온 가레스가 남자의 머리에 칼을 쑤셔박았기 때문이다. 가레스는 남자의 낡은 옷에 칼날을 닦고 죽은 자의 손에서 떨어질 줄 모르는 권총을 챙겼다.

아는 사람입니까?

숲속에서 만났습니다.

무슨 일로?

일행을 잃어버렸다고 했습니다. 그땐 둘이 있었는데…

숨어있을 수도 있죠. 가레스는 길게 들을 필요도 없다는 듯 릭 그라임스의 말을 잘랐다. 다른 사람이 더 있을지도 모르겠군요. 괜찮아요. 강도는 언제나 있었으니까. 그는 무전기를 켰다. 척? 경비를 강화해야겠어.

당분간은 셋이 팀을 이뤄서 다닙시다. 가레스가 마당에 모인 사람들에게 말했다. 상황이 여의치 않을 땐 둘도 괜찮아요. 우린 괜찮을 겁니다. 총알 쓴 사람들은 숫자 보고하세요. 가레스가 테이블 위에 내려둔 노트를 집어들며 말했다. 사람들은 이름과 사용한 탄환의 종류를 막힘없이 말했다. 가레스는 가장 먼저 대답한 사람 두 명에게 시체를 치우라고 손짓했다. 릭 그라임스는 시체 처리를 도우려 했으나 그들에게 제지당했다. 릭은 칼이 있는 자리로 돌아갔다. 그는 미숀에게 상황을 설명하기 위해 말을 정리해보았다. 그가 도와줬던 사람이 강도가 되어 터미너스로 찾아왔고 사망했다. 괜찮은 문장은 아니었으나 더 설명할 방법은 없었다.

이봐.

데릴의 목소리가 들렸다. 사람들 사이에 섞여있던 모양이었다. 데릴은 릭의 어깨에 손을 얹었다. 릭 그라임스는 고개를 숙이는 것으로 데릴에게 인사를 건넸다.

아까 만났을 땐 총도 들고 있지 않았어. 릭이 말했다.

다른 곳에 숨겨뒀을 수도 있지. 저번에도 저 사람을 봤어. 여럿이 있었지.

언제?

일주일은 더 됐을 거야. 남자 넷에 여자 둘.

혹시 그 사람 중 하나가 날이 검은 마체테를 쓰진 않았나?

그것까진 못 봤지만 이곳 얘길 하더군. 식량이나 무기… 뻔한 얘기들이었어. 데릴은 누군가가 그들의 옆을 지나가기 전에 빠르게 말했다. 데릴은 여전히 릭의 어깨에 손을 얹고 있었다.

어쩔 수 없는 일이야. 데릴의 말에 릭은 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. 데릴은 릭의 어깨를 손끝으로 세 번 반복해서 두드렸다. 릭 그라임스는 속으로 시간을 쟀다. 1초, 2초, 3초……. 데릴 딕슨이 손을 내렸다.

 

썩은 저수지 속을 헤엄치는 것이나 다를 바 없는 아침이었다. 눈을 뜨자 꿈속에서나마 잠시 잊을 수 있던 썩는 냄새가 릭 그라임스의 코를 따갑게 했다. 그래도 일주일 전처럼 안개를 타고 퍼진 부패하는 냄새를 견디지 못해 구토하고 토사물을 치우는 것에 시간을 낭비하진 않을 수 있었다. 여전히 힘겹기는 했으나 조금씩 이 상황에 익숙해지고 있다는 증거에 기뻐해야 할지 고민하던 릭 그라임스는 깊이 생각하지 않겠다는 지난밤의 다짐을 상기해낸 뒤 눈가를 비비고 완전히 잠에서 깨어났다. 흐릿하던 시야가 뚜렷하게 돌아오자 데릴 딕슨이 보였다. 데릴은 릭을 내려다보고 있었다. 릭 그라임스는 목소리를 가다듬은 뒤 몸을 일으켰다. 몇 시지? 릭이 물었다.

새벽.

아직 해도 안 떴군.

사슴을 봤어. 데릴이 말했다.

어디서?

남쪽. 이 근처를 맴돌아. 250파운드는 될 거야.

혼자 잡아오긴 무리겠는데.

바이크가 있어.

소리에 도망갈 거야. 같이 가지.

데릴이 사냥용 라이플을 챙기는 동안 릭은 칼에게 9밀리미터 글록을 재조립하고 장전하는 법을 다시 한 번 알려주었다. 릭은 아들이 자신의 말을 새겨듣는 것을 확인하고 칼의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 미숀과 떨어지지 말고. 릭은 칼에게 여러 번 당부했다. 데릴이 사냥 준비를 마칠 무렵 릭은 정수한 물을 가득 담은 물통 두 개와 플래시, 접이식 톱을 챙겨 데릴을 따라갔다.

 

그들은 숲속을 걸었다. 데릴은 사람의 발길이 전혀 닿지 않은 땅 위에서 발을 성큼성큼 내딛었다. 며칠 동안 사슴을 지켜본 것이 확실했다.

칼에게 토끼 다듬는 법을 알려줬어. 릭이 먼저 말을 걸었다. 처음이라 아주 잘 하진 못했지. 사실 토끼를 아예 버렸어. 배를 가르다 위장을 찢고, 방광을 터트렸거든. 워커와는 다른 종류의 악취였지.

데릴은 웃었다. 칼날은 위로 향했어? 그가 물었다.

아니었던 것 같아.

망칠 수밖에 없었군.

 

더 깊은 숲 속으로 들어가자 빛이 거의 들어오지 않았다. 하지만 데릴은 익숙한 길을 걷듯 거침없이 움직였다. 릭이 끝도 없는 추적에 지루함을 느낄 무렵 데릴이 손을 들었다가 빠르게 자리에 앉았다. 릭은 데릴을 따라 그의 뒤에 앉았다. 데릴은 땅바닥의 풀을 뜯어 바람이 부는 방향을 확인했다. 바람은 그들 쪽으로 불어오고 있었다. 데릴은 라이플에 손을 얹었다가 도로 석궁을 잡았다. 릭은 데릴이 바라보는 방향으로 고개를 돌렸다. 사슴의 뿔이 보였다. 데릴은 사슴이 볼 수 없도록 나무 뒤로 조심스럽게 숨은 다음 화살을 장전했다. 사슴이 반대편을 보고 있음이 확실하자 데릴은 사슴을 향해 화살을 조준하고 적당한 때를 기다렸다.

사슴의 머리가 풀 속에서 나온 순간 데릴은 숨을 참은 채 방아쇠를 당겼다. 화살이 사슴의 눈을 찌른 뒤 머리를 뚫었고 녀석은 그 자리에서 즉사했다. 그들은 사슴의 경련이 멎을 때 까지 차분히 기다렸다. 사슴은 도살당하는 소처럼 뒷발을 찼다. 사슴은 정말로 컸다. 250파운드가 아니라 280파운드 정도는 되는 것 같았다.

나르는 것도 일이겠는데.

내장만 빼고 가져가자고. 데릴이 사슴의 눈에 꽂힌 화살을 뽑으며 말했다. 릭은 데릴이 사슴을 다듬는 것을 거의 못 봤다. 애초에 잡기가 쉬운 동물이 아니었기 때문에 데릴은 혼자서 며칠 동안 사슴을 추적하곤 했다. 항문부터 시작해야 돼. 데릴이 그렇게 말하며 사슴을 배가 보이도록 눕혔다. 그는 사슴 위로 올라타 항문 주변 피부를 도려내고는 배를 가르기 시작했다. 데릴은 갈비뼈 바로 밑까지 가죽을 깔끔하게 자르고는 칼을 땅에 꽂은 뒤 다리를 벌리고 일어서서 사슴의 뱃속으로 손을 넣었다. 터질 것 같이 거대한 위장이 그의 손을 따라 땅으로 흘러나왔다. 곧이어 갓난아이만한 간도 나왔다. 데릴은 바지를 피에 적시지 않도록 조심하며 몸을 숙여 팔꿈치가 보이지 않을 정도로 팔을 깊게 넣었다. 신장과 창자를 꺼내자 피가 함께 쏟아졌다. 데릴의 팔이 피로 물들었다. 데릴은 땅에 꽂아둔 칼을 다시 집어든 채 갈비 안쪽의 기도와 식도를 자른 다음 심장과 폐를 꺼냈다. 식도는 밖으로 꺼낼 때 까지 손에 쥐고 있다가 한 번 단단하게 매듭을 만들었다. 이렇게 하면 안에 든 게 역류하지 않아. 데릴이 설명했다.

문득 릭은 데릴의 버릇이 사라졌다는 것을 알아차렸다. 데릴은 효율적으로 칼을 사용하고 있었다. 이전처럼 세 번 자르고 3초 쉬는 일이 거의 없었다. 데릴은 가장 잘 드는 칼을 새로 꺼내 사슴의 머리를 잘라냈다. 목뼈 마디 사이에 칼을 꽂아 넣고 상하좌우로 조금씩 움직이자 뼈가 완전히 분리되었다. 릭은 사슴의 뿔을 붙잡고 피가 뚝뚝 떨어지는 머리를 옆으로 옮겼다. 사슴피가 신발 위로 떨어졌다.

눈을 맞추면 더 비싸게 팔 수 있었어. 데릴이 말했다. 릭은 죽은 사슴의 머리를 들여다보았다. 목을 잘랐다는 것만 제외한다면 사슴의 가죽은 거의 완벽했다. 그는 세상이 변하기 전 사냥한 짐승의 머리를 박제해 벽에 걸던 사람들을 떠올렸다. 박제나 사냥은 릭 그라임스가 절대로 취미삼지 않을 분야의 활동이었다.

그렇군. 릭 그라임스는 간격을 두고 대답했다. 데릴은 자리에서 일어나 사슴의 뒷다리를 붙잡고 몸통의 자세를 바꿨다. 목이 잘린 녀석을 엎드리게 하고 뒷다리를 벌리자 배에 남아있는 피가 땅으로 쏟아졌다. 커다란 피 웅덩이가 생겼다.

멀과 같이 일한 적이 있어. 데릴의 입에서 나오는 친숙하지 않은 이름에 릭 그라임스는 주의를 기울였다. 그가 죽은 이후로 멀의 이름을 듣지 않은지도 한참이다.

알고 있겠지만, 멀은 보통 말하는 형제와는 거리가 멀었지. 릭은 대답 없이 데릴의 말을 들었다. 데릴은 사슴의 몸에서 피가 빠져나가는 정도를 확인하며 말을 이어갔다. 내가 어릴 땐 소년원에 들어가서 그나마 기억할만한 것도 거의 없어. 형이 없을 때는 대신 마약을 배달했는데, 그게 시간이나 장소를 따져가면서 하는 일은 아니잖아. 나이도 따지지 않았지.

데릴이 뒷다리를 잡자 릭은 사슴의 잘린 목을 어깨에 올려놓고 앞다리를 잡았다. 그들은 사슴을 조금 더 위로 옮겼다. 한 걸음씩 걸을 때 마다 피가 쏟아졌다.

차나 자전거가 없어서 새벽에 일찍 배달하려면 새벽 세시에나 나가야 했지. 난 그게 싫어서 형에게 매달렸어. 물론 멀은 동생이 무서워한다고 해서 일을 안 시킬 사람도 아니었지만.

그들은 사슴을 땅 위에 내려놓았다. 릭은 피가 더 잘 빠지도록 앞다리를 데릴보다 오래 들어올렸다.

형은 이렇게 말했지. 셋을 세고 그만큼 쉬면 숲 속의 괴물이 널 찾지 못하고 도망갈 거야.

추파카브라 같은 거?

그건 진짜로 있어.

릭은 자신의 무례함을 알면서도 웃음을 참지 못했다. 시체가 걸어 다니는 세상에서도 전설 속의 괴물 개는 믿기가 힘들었다. 데릴은 몇 번 헛기침을 하다가 화제를 돌렸다.

터미너스엔 언제까지 있을 거야?

안전할 때 까지.

 

그들은 내장을 제거하고 목을 자른 사슴을 번갈아가며 들었다. 옷이 땀에 흠뻑 젖었고 교대까지 걸리는 시간이 줄어들기 시작할 무렵 터미너스에 도착했다. 터미너스는 종말 이전의 세상처럼 조용했다. 지나치게 조용하고 사람도 보이지 않았다. 릭은 무의식적으로 권총을 붙잡고 주변을 경계했으나 마당에서 희미하게 목소리가 들리기 시작했다. 아침 시간에 맞춰 도착한 듯싶었다.

적당히 내려놓고 가자고. 데릴이 말했다. 도살장이 있을 거야.

터미너스의 식사를 생각한다면 도살장은 필연적으로 존재할 것이나, 릭과 데릴 모두 역에서 도살장을 본 적이 없었다. 그들은 무작정 건물 안으로 들어가야 했다. 내가 들까? 릭은 데릴이 짊어진 사슴을 보며 물었다. 데릴은 고개를 저었다. 그들이 아무 문이나 닥치는 대로 열다가 대충 적당한 자리에 사냥감을 던져놓고 가자는 결론을 내린 순간 가까이서 전기톱이 돌아가는 소리가 들렸다. 릭 그라임스와 데릴 딕슨은 빠르게 소리가 들린 곳으로 걸어갔다. 그들은 뼈를 잘라내려면 톱이 필요했으므로 최적의 장소를 찾아낸 것이나 다름없다고 생각했다. 릭 그라임스는 도살장의 문을 열었고 두 명의 도살자와 시체 두 구, 그리고 야구 배트에 맞기 직전인 사람 한 명을 발견했다. 시체 하나는 욕조 안쪽에 상반신을 푹 숙인 채로 피를 흘리고 있었다. 릭은 두 번째 시체도 금방 발견했다. 다리가 잘려있었는데 정육점에서나 입을 법한 앞치마를 입은 도살자 한 명이 기다란 뼈를 버리는 중이었다. 두 명의 도살자와 릭, 그리고 데릴은 모두 조용히 서로를 응시했다. 먼저 입을 열거나 어떠한 행동을 취하는 사람은 없었다. 도살장이 침묵에 잠긴 순간, 아직 죽지 않은 채 욕조 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 있는 사람이 먼저 말했다. 살려주세요.

릭은 먼저 총을 쏘았다. 아직 살아있는 사람 옆에 있던 도살자의 머리에 총알을 명중시킨 다음 빠르게 뼈를 버리던 사람을 겨누고 방아쇠를 당겼다. 데릴! 릭이 외쳤다. 데릴은 릭이 가장 먼저 찾을 것들을 알고 있었다. 그는 사슴을 내던지고 석궁을 장전한 채 마당으로 달려갔다. 가방을 묻은 곳으로 와! 릭은 데릴에게 말하며 욕조로 걸어가 아직 죽지 않은 사람을 일으켜 세웠다. 그는 칼을 꺼내 플라스틱 수갑을 끊었다. 감사합니다. 감사합니다. 남자가 여러 번 반복해서 말했다. 릭은 남자에게 도살자가 들고 있던 총을 쥐어주었다. 인사는 여기서 나간 다음에 듣도록 합시다.

 

남자의 이름은 토니였다. 그는 북부 출신이었고 남부 사람들과 쉽사리 섞이지 않는 억양으로 말했다. 릭은 데릴이 칼과 미숀을 데리고 반대편으로 탈출하는 것을 확인한 뒤에 터미너스를 벗어났다. 토니는 오랫동안 어두운 곳에 갇혀있었기 때문에 제대로 걷지 못했다. 릭 그라임스는 그를 부축하며 숲 속을 걸었다. 그들은 뒤따라오는 사람이 없는 것을 확인한 다음에야 속도를 늦췄다. 릭 그라임스는 들키지 않도록 조심하며 가방을 묻어둔 곳으로 걸어갔다. 토니가 그의 뒤에서 끊임없이 말을 건넸다. 주로 종말 이후에 만난 친구들과 터미너스에 대한 이야기였다.

우린 굶주렸고 로터 때문에 아무 것도 할 수 없는 지경에 이르렀죠. 그러던 도중 종착역에 대해 알았는데… 그 사람들이 우릴 가두고… 내 마체테. 마체테를 놓고 왔어요.

다시 돌아가면 죽을 겁니다. 릭은 가방을 묻어둔 자리에 도착한 뒤 무릎을 꿇고 땅 위를 손으로 훑으며 흙을 얇게 덮어둔 삽을 찾기 시작했다.

당신은 거기서 뭘 하고 있었죠? 왜… 왜 그들이 우리는 잡아먹고 당신과 그 친구는 그대로… 우리를 잡아먹게 둔 겁니까?

릭이 토니의 말에 대답하려는 순간, 그가 릭의 위로 올라탔다. 남자는 빠르게 양 손으로 릭 그라임스의 목을 잡고 앞으로 체중을 실었다. 릭은 팔을 뻗어 토니를 밀어내려 했지만 몸에 힘을 줄 수가 없었다. 그는 왼손으로 토니의 눈과 입을 찔렀다. 토니가 비명을 지르다 릭 그라임스의 손가락을 깨물었다. 릭은 토니의 눈알을 후벼 팠다. 그의 얼굴 위로 타액과 피가 떨어졌다. 릭 그라임스가 손가락이 잘릴 것 같다고 느낀 순간 소리 없이 다가온 워커가 토니를 덮쳤다. 워커와 토니가 릭 그라임스의 위로 쓰러졌다. 릭은 완전히 깔린 채 움직일 수 없었다. 죽은 자는 게걸스럽게 토니의 살을 먹어치우기 시작했다. 썩은 눈이 릭 그라임스를 노려보고 있었다.

릭은 오른팔을 아래로 뻗어 글록을 잡았다. 워커는 토니의 목덜미를 물어뜯고 있었다. 토니는 여전히 비명을 질렀고 그의 피가 릭에게 쏟아졌다. 피가 눈으로 흘러들어와 릭은 눈을 감았다. 릭은 하나의 시체와 한 명의 사람 밑에 깔린 팔을 힘겹게 움직였다. 워커의 왼쪽 손이 땅바닥을 긁었다. 릭은 워커의 손톱에 긁히지 않으려고 팔을 최대한 몸에 붙인 채 빼냈다. 릭은 오른팔로 뜨거운 피를 닦아냈다. 그는 간신히 눈을 떠 새빨간 시야로 토니의 머리에 총구를 갖다 댄 다음 방아쇠를 당겼다. 워커는 계속 움직였다. 릭은 두 번 더 총을 쐈다. 워커의 움직임이 멎고 모든 소리가 사그라졌다. 릭은 가쁘게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 코와 입으로 토니의 피가 들어왔다 릭은 고개를 돌려 피를 뱉었다. 그는 데릴이 올 때 까지 일어나지 못했다.

데릴은 얼굴과 셔츠에 피칠갑을 한 릭을 보고 쉽사리 다가가지 못했다. 데릴. 릭이 그의 이름을 부르자 데릴은 석궁을 내려놓고 워커를 밀어냈다. 릭은 왼팔로 토니를 밀어냈다. 데릴이 그를 도와 시체를 치웠다. 릭은 양 손을 들어 올려 얼굴에 묻은 피를 대충 닦아냈다. 눈가만 닦는 정도였다. 데릴이 손을 건넸으나 릭은 고개를 저었다. 그는 몸을 오른쪽으로 돌린 다음 왼쪽 팔에 체중을 싣고 상체를 일으켰다. 아직 릭 그라임스의 위에 있던 토니의 팔이 땅으로 떨어졌고 그와 동시에 릭 그라임스는 다시 몸을 숙였다. 데릴은 릭이 뱃속에 든 것을 모두 토해낼 때 까지 기다렸다.

데릴. 릭이 말했다. 데릴. 그는 다시 한 번 데릴의 이름을 불렀다.

데릴은 말없이 릭에게 반다나를 건넸다. 칼이 올 거야. 그가 말했다. 릭 그라임스는 반다나와 생수통을 받아들었다. 총 소리를 들은 사람이라면 누구나 그들을 찾아올 것이다. 릭은 얼굴을 뒤덮은 피를 닦았다. 그는 반다나로 눈가를 닦다가 입을 열었다.

데릴, 칼은…….

릭.

칼이 이걸 알면….

릭. 칼은 아무 것도 몰라.

릭은 고개를 들어 데릴을 응시했다. 릭은 피가 묻은 반다나로 너덜너덜해진 손을 닦고는 천을 물로 어설프게 빤 뒤 데릴에게 건넸다. 데릴은 반다나를 뒷주머니에 넣은 뒤 석궁을 챙겼고 릭은 손으로 땅을 파 가방 옆에 얕게 묻어둔 간이 삽을 꺼냈다. 릭 그라임스가 삽으로 흙을 퍼내는 동안 데릴 딕슨은 망을 보았다. 릭은 땅 속에서 가방을 꺼냈다. 그는 지퍼를 열어 가방 내부에 콜트 파이슨과 AK 47, 마체테, 탄약과 자동화기, 암시경이 그대로 들어있는지 확인했다. 릭은 글록을 가방에 넣고 콜트 파이슨을 꺼내며, 스피드로더로 묶어둔 탄환을 따로 챙기는 것도 잊지 않았다.

둘이 도착하면 바로 출발하지. 릭이 목소리를 가다듬은 뒤 말했다. 안개가 걷히고 있었다. 터미너스를 겹겹이 두른 베일이 완전히 증발하기 전에 떠나야 했다.


End file.
